This invention relates to receptacles and, more particularly, to closed receptacles for storing articles. Specifically, the invention is directed to a case for protecting a collectible article, such as a sports card, photograph, or the like, thereby preserving the condition of the article.
Many people devote their leisure time to the pursuit of hobbies. People enjoy a great variety of hobbies too numerous to list. Although the invention has utility in other areas, as will become apparent, the invention was originally developed for the hobby area, specifically, for preserving the condition of articles collected by hobbyists.
Hobbyists collect many different things, such as postage stamps, coins, and so on. Besides the more popular collectible articles, hobbyists also collect other articles of interest, such as sports cards, for example, baseball cards, football cards, etc. Some sports cards are quite rare and have become quite valuable as a result of the recent growth in popularity of the hobby.
The condition of a rare sports card contributes significantly to the value. Nevertheless, active hobbyists are likely to handle their collections frequently, which subjects their sports cards to the risk of being soiled, worn, torn, or otherwise damaged. Consequently, there is a need for protecting the sports cards when they are handled. Additionally, there is a need for indexing sports card collections so that hobbyists can browse through their collections easily. Furthermore, there is a need for labeling sports cards so that hobbyists can more readily identify and maintain a record of the sports cards in their collections.
Also, professional dealers who sell sports cards are exposed to an even greater risk of damage to sports cards in their inventories due to the number of collectors who are likely to handle the sports cards which they sell. In addition, there is a need for indexing sports card inventories so that dealers can check their merchandise readily. Furthermore, there is a need for labeling sports cards so that dealers can more easily identify and maintain a record of the sports cards which they sell.
There are few commercially available products which can be utilized for protecting sports cards. One product comprises a sheet of clear plastic which is folded along one edge and heat sealed along one or perhaps two other edges, thereby forming a sleeve which is open along at least one edge so that a sports card can be inserted. However, since one or more edges of the sleeve are not sealed, the inserted sports card is exposed to dirt and other agents which might soil or otherwise damage the sports card within the sleeve. Such a sleeve does not provide a convenient technique for indexing sports cards. Nor does such a sleeve facilitate labeling a sports card without masking a portion of the sports card with writing or labels.
Also on the market are hinged plastic boxes. Such boxes have unsealed joints, do not facilitate indexing or labeling sports cards, and, in addition, are quite bulky and unwieldy.
Nor do the commercially available products utilized for protecting currency, postage stamps, photographs, and the like satisfy the needs in the sports card area. The products for protecting such other articles have basically the same shortcomings as already discussed.